Every Girl Loves A Sailor
by TQWEE
Summary: Fuji lost the bet, but hey? Who said that a punishment couldn't be fun? Drabble.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or the line "Every girl loves a sailor, but no one loves -". Those are two lines from my drama academy that were awesome**

Fuji walked out of the clubhouse. Well, walk is an understatement. More like _strutted._

He strutted past the girls in crowds around the tennis courts, whispering and pointing at the _new girl._

He strutted past the other members of the tennis club, whispering, pointing and winking at the _new girl._

Then he stood in front of the other regulars on the courts, waiting for him.

"Fu- HAHAHAHA!" Momo couldn't even hold back his laughter for a few seconds. Kikumaru went gaga over him, Kaidou made his 'fshuuu' sound, Oishi started to worry and panic, Inui wrote down notes, Taka sweatdropped, and Ryoma and Tezuka didn't do much. Just acted themselves.

"Nya Fuji! You look so feminine!" Kikumaru squealed loudly, like a fangirl. The fangirls heard this and almost fainted hearing that the 'new girl' was Fuji, and the majority of the other club members instantly became members of Fuji's fanboy club (awkward...).

"Che, Fuji-senpai. I never thought you would actually go through with this," Ryoma teased with a grin.

"Well, I did lose the bet," Fuji shrugged. He was slightly annoyed at having to go through with cross-dressing as a girl, but was more annoyed at having lost and not being able to go through a normal punishment like drinking Inui's latest concoction. That was endurable.

Wearing a knee length sky blue dress, flowing from the waist down with a tight fit around his torso (and stuffed bra), frilly sleeves, makeup, heels and his hair curled was certainly not endurable.

"Since it was you who lost the bet, you have to cross dress like this for the rest of the day," Inui stated.

"Fuji, you don't have to go through with this!" Oishi said to Fuji dramatically.

Fuji waved it off. "Saa, it's alright Oishi. It' my punishment."

Meanwhile, a certain St Rudolph student was lurking around the tennis courts, collecting data, when he overheard the conversation.

"Why, hello my lovely," he greeted Fuji extravagantly after popping out of a nearby bush. Fuji almost scoffed in his face, which he may have done if not for the fact that he was dressed as a girl.

Instead he ignored him, like he usually did whenever this 'cause of harm to his brother' decided to try converse with him.

"Ah, so I see you have chosen a new look, Fuji? It definitely brings out your eyes," Mitzuki tried, his attempts at flirting failing miserably.

Fuji opened his eyes, causing Mitzuki to flinch but then regain his composure. "And t-the curls are- very..." He gulped. Fuji's eyes were particularly intimidating at the moment. He chose then to close them and smiled sweetly.

"Why _thank_ you," Fuji replied, his voice just dripping with sweetness. Only the regulars picked up on the mocking edge.

For some strange reason, Mitzuki took this comment as a good thing and instantly gained confidence. All who were watching knew prepared themselves for any evil plan Fuji might put into action.

"Well, looking as lovely as you are, how about I take you out?" Offered Mitzuki, holding his hand out. Really, not only was he creepy, but odd.

"As nice as that sounds..." a collective gasp was heard among the regulars, "You aren't a sailor."

Silence.

"Fujiko...?" Kikumaru cautiously inquired.

Fuji continued (despite the fact basically everyone was stumped at what Fuji had said and were muttering to each other in the background). "You should know. Every girl _loves_ a sailor." Fuji smiled effervescently while Mitzuki just stared at him like an idiot, nodded and walked off. It was really all quite awkward.

"Um...Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma questioned, tapping said person on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Fuji replied nonchalantly without turning.

"Why did you say that?" he carried on.

He turned around, still smiling, "I heard it in a play is all. I was quite glad I could finally use it."

"Che Fuji-senpai. Mada mada dane," Ryoma said, as uninterested as he usually is.

Oishi had fainted, Kikumaru coaxing him to wake up, and Momo was banging his head on a wall. The rest of the regulars were speechless. Fuji never failed to stun them. If Mitzuki was odd, they didn't know what Fuji was.

* * *

_Donk_

"Hey! What was that for!" Momo growled.

"Fshuuu," Kaidou responded plainly.

"Baka! Asking for a fight?" Momo threatened.

"Who are you calling baka?" Kaidou angrily returned the threat.

"30 laps," Tezuka ordered, giving them a glare before they could complain or bicker further. Just your average Seigaku tennis practice. Everyone had decided to ignore the events of the previous day due to the traumatic confusion it created when thought about. The practise was going smoothly, until [always the until] Mitzuki showed up, wearing nothing other than a sailor suit.

People turned to watch him walking as he went to where Fuji was playing a match. Fuji stopped and turned around, causing everyone's breath to catch.

"..."

Mitzuki shuffled uncomfortably. "Well, like you said..."

Fuji opened his eyes, exposing Mitzuki to a glare that was so dark and menacing that those who didn't turn away fast enough were severely scarred for life. Mitzuki started muttering sorry's before sprinting away, knocking down a few obstacles [-cough- people] in the way. Everyone turned back to Fuji who was now smiling gleefully, his eyes closed once more.

"..."

"Every girl _loves_ a sailor, but no one loves Mitzuki," Fuji stated, before returning to his match [though his opponent was gaping like a fish].

Inui made a mental note to just give Fuji one of his drinks as punishment from now on.

**A/N: This was just a random idea that came to me after hearing the two lines from my drama play, so I hope you liked! I love a sadistic Fuji, though I want to try write an in-character Fuji =]**


End file.
